Halloween Candy
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to leave Maureen and Roger alone with the Halloween candy.


**A/N: **Taking a quick break from The I in Team to bring you this belated Halloween RENT ficlet. Featuring Phoebe, as always.

**Halloween Candy:**

By: LOSTrocker

Mark and Phoebe met up Mimi as she came out of The Catscratch Club. "Man, what a long day!" Mimi said.

"At least you didn't have to deal with Benny." Phoebe reminded her. "I swear he kept on and on."

"Hey, what about me?" Mark asked them. "I had to do a segment on the dangers on Halloween. Talk about a buzz kill."

Mimi and Phoebe exchanged glances. "You win." They both said.

"Well, we can forget about that now." Mimi said happily. "The night is still young!"

"I can't wait to change!" Phoebe replied.

"Me too!" Mimi agreed.

Joanne came around the corner. "Hey!" The Lawyer greeted them.

"Happy Halloween!" Phoebe greeted and hugged her.

"Same to you." returned Joanne.

"How was your day?" Mark asked her.

"What do you think?" Joanne answered him. "Long. I can't wait to see my Pookie!"

"Me too!" Mimi followed.

Since everyone else had to be else where today, they had to leave Roger and Maureen at the loft. Mimi and Joanne were the first to get up the large flight of stares. They were about to barge in on them when something caught their ears.

"OOOOOHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"What is that?" Mark asked as he came up behind The Lawyer.

"I have no idea." Phoebe said. Then she leaned in closer. "Wait, that sounds like Maureen and Roger."

The Rocker and The Diva were groaning.

Joanne's eyes widen. "You don't think...?" she couldn't bare to finish her sentence. The thought of Roger and Maureen together was rather disturbing.

"No way," Mimi shook her head.

"There's only one way to find out." Mark suggested and pushed open the loft door.

Joanne pushed him aside.

Mark got his camera ready. He didn't want to miss Maureen in the act. It would serve her right after what she did him. However, as Mark and everyone else followed the noise they found them not making out but on the sofa holding their stomachs. To say Mark was disappointed would be an understatement.

"What's going on in here?" Joanne asked them.

"Don't mind us, we're just dying!" Maureen said dramatically but by the way her tummy was killing her it sure as hell felt like it.

Mimi kicked The Diva as she made her way over to Roger. "What's the matter?"

"What she said." Roger pointed towards Maureen.

Mimi couldn't help but hit him for that one too. She didn't like it when they played like that. Roger whimpered and dug his head into her shoulder. Mimi felt his head. "He doesn't have a fever."

"Neither does she." Joanne made known as she followed The Dancer's actions.

It was Mark that noticed the piece of paper that fell out of the creases of the sofa. "What is that?" he asked.

Phoebe knelt down. "It's a candy bar wrapper."

Mark looked around them and noticed that there were candy wrappers all over the place. "What the hell?" he asked. "Guys, what did you do?"

"She started!" Roger pointed right away at Maureen.

"Nu uh!" Maureen argued with a groan. "He did!"

"What happened?" Mark demanded again. This time he wasn't playing.

The bohos learned that in their absence Maureen had taken it upon herself to find the candy so she could have some. Roger tried to fight her off. When Maureen finally got a hold of it there was a huge candy war. Sometime in the middle of it all Roger and Maureen decided it was best to draw a white flag and just decided it would be best to split the candy 50/50 forgetting the fact that it was meant for the Trick or Treaters. Now, the two were paying for it with a stomach ache from hell.

Phoebe shook her head. "I can't believe you two!"

Joanne pulled away from her Diva. "I can." she made known. "We leave you guys alone for a couple of hours and this is what we come home to!"

"Pookie, not so loud." Maureen pleaded.

Joanne was about to fuss at her some more when Collins and Angel made their entrance. They were dressed as Sandy and Danny from Grease. Angel was bad Sandy and Collins was Danny with a T-Bird jacket and all. He pulled a John Travolta. "Staying alive!" he pointed up in the air.

Angel laughed. "Wrong one honey," then she noticed that no one else was in costume. "Hey, where are the rest of the Pink Ladies and T-Birds?"

"Sorry sis," Phoebe apologized.

"We have a problem." Mark pointed at Maureen and Roger.

Collins kicked the candy bar wrappers around at his feet. He laughed. "You have mice?"

"Yeah, named Maureen and Roger." Mimi said with an eye roll.

"Don't worry guys, I have everything covered!" Angel pulled out a shit load of candy. "I knew it was a good idea to stock up on this!"

When Roger and Maureen saw that they both fought their way to the bathroom. Roger one. "DAMMIT ROGER!" Maureen cursed at him.

Maureen ended up having to use the fire escape.

"I'm not cleaning that up." Joanne stated.

Angel laughed. "Candy?" she offered and popped a jawbreaker in her mouth.

Somehow the rest of the Bohos were just not in the mode for candy anymore.


End file.
